Story of Struggle
by trainliketrain
Summary: The RED team is in need of a new Scout, and Mathew is hired. As the war goes on, Mathew finds his true self, and he struggles to put an end to this war.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup yo, people! This is my first fan fiction, so don't judge me! Enjoy!**

I never knew this would get this crazy.

I was just playing one of my favorite video games when I heard a knock on my door. I didn't know who was standing outside my room, so I called out: "Who's there? It's open!" I said. Obviously, I said in my head. I doubted that this was my dad wanting to yell at me for somehow breaking into his computer and downloading some games I had on my own laptop.

The person who was knocking on the door was a really pretty girl, or should I say, woman. She was wearing glasses, a purple jacket with a white shirt underneath and a purple skirt to her knees. He had green eyes and black hair. I had no idea what to say, so I said, "I'm Mathew. What's your name?"

"You can call me Miss Pauling. Okay, listen. You have been hired to be a mercenary for Redmond Mann, and as I saw it in the resume, you can run 10 miles per hour, you are good at baseball, and you can do everything much faster than anybody in your college."

"That's right, Miss Pauling!"

The next thing that happened was that I was packing my bags for the trip, which I thought was going to be pretty long. When Miss Pauling saw what was going on, she stopped me in my tracks. "What do you think you're doing, Scout? You don't need your bags. The others already know that you're coming."

"Whoa, what did ya say? Who are da others?" Questions were flying out of my mouth, and Miss Pauling couldn't answer all of them. She just replied, "You'll find out when you get there."

The only things I took were my baseball bat, RED SOX poster, and my laptop. I guess I will get everything else when we get there.

We went to the airport, bought our tickets for a plane heading to New Mexico, and we went to Gate 13, which according to me, it is ever empty. The guards looked at our tickets with disgust, which was fine to us. As we went to the airplane, a person greeted us.

"I knew that it wouldn't take long for you to come back, Miss Pauling. Oh, hello there, young man! I am going to be your pilot today. Please come in and get seated." He seemed like a guy who goes to the casino a lot. The airplane could seat only 4 passengers, and there was a co-pilot on the right, so me and Miss Pauling had to sit in the back.

The flight took like 5 hours. When we got to New Mexico, we landed on near a city. Miss Pauling told me that it was named TueFort. That was fine with me. It's just that there were eight people to greet me. All of them wore red outfits, and were different heights. Miss Pauling introduced me to every one of them. There was Soldier, Pyro, Demoman (I'm calling him Demo), Heavy Weapons Guy (or just Heavy), Engineer (Engi), Medic, Sniper and Spy (the spook). Miss Pauling told me that I'm going to be the Scout. She showed me the mess hall, the training area, and the cabins (there were a lot of them).

I kinda liked this place. I had my own room, had some different people to talk to (they were my teammates), and test out my weapons. Miss Pauling took my baseball bat and gave it to Engi to make some improvements. To not make me disappointed, Engi gave me a different baseball bat that was kinda better than my own bat. It was metal and had my team's emblem: a red bomb with the word RED. Miss Pauling told me it stood for "Reliable Excavation Demolition." She said that the BLU team was our enemy, and we had to fight them every day. Also, she told me about the respawn system. Like, if you die during a mission, you would reappear in the respawn room. That sounded pretty cool, but I still had one question.

"Yo Miss Pauling, I still got one question."

"Yes?"

"What's the point of all this war thing?"

"I will tell you, buddy!" Engi came up to me. "Lets go to my dorm."

We got to his room and I couldn't see any walls. The walls were covered in blueprints of random things. "This whole war started when Redmond Mann and Blutarch Mann started fighting over this piece of land and each hired some mercenaries like us. This war is going on now. That's why you were hired to be our Scout."

"For how long dis war is goin on?"

"Um... About one hundred years."

That really pissed me off. How come this war never ends? Are Redmond and Blutarch still alive or something?

**HAHAHAHA CLIFHANGER! Next chapter coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, people! Sorry about the last chapter, it was too short and the last part was retarded. I'll try my best to make this part longer and more interesting!**

"Whoa, what do ya mean, one hundred years?"

"Well, nobody knows except Miss Pauling and The Administrator."

"The Administrator?"

"She is the woman who screams at us when we fight."

"Ooooookay..." I tried to get as much information from what Engi said. This whole thing just didn't make any sense. Why won't the Mann brothers just share the land? Just before I asked another question, I heard a female voice boom over the speakers:

"Mission begins in thirty minutes."

"Well, gotta get ready for that fight. This is our last mission for today, so you gotta get your guns and be in the Respawn room before the fight begins."

I stormed out of Engi's room. I had like twenty five minutes until we had to be in the Respawn room. I got my bat, got my guns, and I stormed out to meet everyone else. We then left to the Respawn and waited until the Admin. said:

"Mission begins in sixty seconds."

"Are you ready, soldiers? If we loose, we will do much more training." Soldier started giving out directions what we needed to do. All I had to do is run in the enemy basement, get the so-called Intelligence, and come back to our basement to win.

"Mission begins in ten seconds."

I readied myself to run out of the room.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Begin!"

The next I heard was a really loud noise that totally popped my ear drums. I ran out and turned to the right. I saw the entrance to an underground passage, which I realized was the basement. I ran toward it. As I was about to run inside, Engi called out:

"That's our basement, buddy! You have to go to the enemy base and find the briefcase there!"

I felt my cheeks turn red. Why I was so stupid? I followed Demo out to the battle field and jumped over him.

"Aye, what just happened?" I heard him say as I ran into the BLU base. The next thing I knew was that I was lying down on the cold floor shot by the BLU Heavy.

When I respawned, I felt goosebumps all over my body. I was feeling so cold, that I literally clung to our Heavy's leg.

"Little Scout afraid of Respawn, yes?" he gently said in a Russian accent.

"Shut up, fat man!" I replied "I just got shot by the BLU's." I ran out of the room, but I accidently fell in the water under the bridge. However, I saw two sewers: one leading under our base, one leading under the BLU base. I swam through the water to the sewer leading under the BLU base. For the first five hundred feet, I regretted going inside. The next thing I saw was a little room with a health and ammo pack. Luckily, I wasn't hurt, but I wasted a little ammo. I picked up the ammo and my Scattergun was filled with ammo again. I went to the next sewer pipe and it lead to the BLU base, right around where I died. I didn't see my dead body, but I didn't pay any attention to where it went. I ran through the corridor, up the stairs and I realized that the courtyard looked the same as the courtyard in our base. I guessed that I had to go where the underground passage went. I ran down the stairs, all the way to the room with the intelligence and grabbed it. As soon as I had it on my back, the Administrator screamed:

"We had taken the enemy Intelligence."

I yelped and started running back the way I came. As soon I was in the sewer, I heard the Admin. say:

"The enemy had taken our Intelligence!"

"Aw crap." I didn't have time to stop and find whoever took our briefcase. I ran as fast as I could, and stumbled against the BLU Scout who was carrying our Intelligence. He shot first, but missed. I took out my bat and bonked his head until the Admin. screamed:

"The enemy has dropped our Intelligence."

"Aw yea!" I ran to our basement and set the briefcase on the table. As soon as papers stopped flying out of it (It was not locked securely) and I put it on the table, it disappeared. I tried to look for it all over the room, but didn't find it.

"Victory!" The Admin. screamed. I ran to our respawn room and found my whole team dancing Conga, playing rock, paper, scissors, flipping each other, and cracking skulls.

"Aye, here is the champion! Come here and have some of scrumpy!" Demo screamed. Why is this guy so drunk? Pyro grabbed my arm and pulled me in the middle of the crowd. They all surrounded me and started asking for my autographs.

"Whoa, what is going on, people?" I asked them all.

"You are zhe first Scout to capture zhe intelligence on his first day here! Congratulations!" Medic said in his German accent.

"Oi saw how brave ya were when you were beating that BLU Scout!"

Sniper said. He sounded like he was from Australia. I didn't as to not make him feel like he was an outcast.

"Ok guys lets leave I gotta take a break. What's for dinner?" I was really hungry. We all went to the mess hall and Pyro already put the plates on the table that had chicken stew.

"Man I love chicken stew!" Because I was really hungry, I just gulped the whole thing down. Everyone was still eating (except for Pyro, who woudn't show his... her... its face), so I decided to take a shower. I told everyone that I'm taking a shower, and started walking (which might look like more running) to the bathroom. As soon as I entered the room, I saw a floating bottle of shampoo right in the middle of the room. I screamed and threw a towel at it. The towel hit something, and fell down. Right at that moment, I saw a red silhouette of...

"Spy? What are ya doin' here?" The next thing I was the Spy appearing out of nowhere.

"Whoops, I'm so sorry, zhe Scout. I didn't hear you at zhe mess hall." He stormed out of the room.

After my incident with Spy, I wondered if spy was really an ally or an enemy. I couldn't sleep that night, thinking what would happen tomorrow

**Well, this chapter ends here! I hope you liked it, and comment for more!**


End file.
